SHINee and Stargate go to the mall shop
by SHINeeisRamen
Summary: The members of SHINee are somehow in Star Gate Atlantis. But Key needs to go to the mall to fix his hair! What on Earth will happen? This is a crack fic! Wooop!


**Characters**

_SHINee_

Onew

Taemin

Key

Jonghyun

Minho

_Star Gate_

Ronan

Taylor

Rodney

John

Steve

**Disclaimer – I Do NOT in any way own these people or any of the stuff mentioned that is owned by someone else!**

One fine day at the household of the SHINee Star Gaters there was hustle and bustle (_what ever that means_).

The leader of the house Onew was playing ping pong with himself while John was arguing that he should be the leader.

Taemin was spending his morning hiding in the closet. He turned on the light cause he was afraid of the dark and he saw Taylor getting dressed. Taemin ran out of the closet screaming into the lounge room where Steve was eating the couch. Taemin laughed and said "That couch doesn't meet your diet requirements". Steve turned around with a constipated look and said "Your all about to die".

Meanwhile Rodney is eating cheese like a mouse while Jonghyun, for some reason, is chatting him up. "Nice cheese it really brings out your eyes".

Over the other side of the house Minho is sitting in the corner staring blankly into space. (_Sorry I couldn't think of anything for Minho to be doing)_

BANG! What was that? Key just slapped Ronan because he is racist against dreadlocks. Ronan got mad and knocked poor Key unconscious without breaking a sweat.

Key woke up and noticed his hair had evil snakes growing out of it! Ronan had gave him dreadlocks. "Ahhhhhhh! I need to go to the mall immediately to get undreadlocking shampoo!"

Everyone went to the star gate and dialled P3X5931592 (_What ever that means) _and they came out at the mall shop.

Key went straight to the hair shop and obtained the special super untangling dreadlock liquefied dirt mixture.

Ronan went to the local armoury and got super powered batteries for his super powered gun. He set it to stun and shot the shop keeper with it.

Onew and Jonghyun went to the pie shop and ate fifty billion pies (_Wow that must be a lot, right?) _They got very unhungry and rolled on the ground.

Rodney went to the Bapple Company and hacked the world's super computers then Dumbledore randomly shows up by vapouration and gave him a donkey tail. But he was too busy playing with his life signs detector to even notice!

Taemin and Minho get distracted at the photo booth. They were taking photos when all of a sudden Minho started making out with Taemin. "What the hell are you doing", said Taemin. "This, this is what the fans wanted" "Ok then. Put your back into it".

Taylor and John visited Bamboozled and picked out some bamboo for making new sparing weapons. Then all of a sudden a riot happened in the store because people want bamboo. Taylor kicked there asses while John shot them with his P90.

Key had just finished undreadifying his hair when he looked at his nails. "Ahhhh! My nails look like Ronan's face. I must get a mani – Pedi ASAP _(As soon as possible)_!"

Steve had gotten stuck with grocery duty so he went to "Coles" to get them. While walking down the jam aisle someone asked him if he needed help carrying his bags and he says "Your all about to die". Then the chicks husband went up to him and said "B*itch, don't talk to my wife like that atleast she doesn't have a Voldermort nose and those white dreadies are way out of fashion". Then Steve says "Your all about to die" and heads to the pasta aisle. When he finally reaches the fruit loops some dude gave him a weird look and he pulls spray paint out of his pants and paints 'Your all about to die'. He picks up his groceries and goes to the counter. The lady says "Would you like to pay using your voucher" and he says "Your all about to die".

They all meet at the star gate, exchange weird looks and Jonghyun says "Is this the reality you all wanted. Steve replies with "Your all about to die" and they step through the event horizon.

THE END! P.s I wrote all the SHINee stuff and my dearestest cousin wrote all the Star Gate crap. :P


End file.
